K'akan System
The K'akan system is home to an ancient species, the K'akanians. There are no Antheonic Rings within 10 holds of the system, however there is one Antheonic shipwreck on K'akan II f. Note: Since the language is based on touch, bright light, smell, and taste, all words are Juralaa's, the Helic astronomer who discovered the system. Planets, Moons, and other Locations *'K'akan Prime'- A yellow main sequence star at the center of the system. It is home to the Starchildren. *'K'akan I'- This is the first planet in relation to the star. While technically tidally locked, it is so near K'akan Prime that it is in fact fully molten. It has an orbit period of only 1 GH. The K'akanians have established a space station orbiting K'akan Prime next to the dark side of K'akan I. The station is for research purposes. *'K'akan II'- A large, blue gas giant. It is 50% oxygen, 20% Hydrogen, 10% Methane, 10% Helium, 7% Nitrogen, and 3% other gases. It has an extensive ring system. K'akan II orbits it's star in 1 GY. It has 5 moons. It is home to the Aerial Ka'kanians. On the equator a huge cyclone perpetually rotates. **'Ka'kan II a'- A rocky and cratered moon of K'akan II. It has no atmosphere. It also has no tectonic activity. **'K'akan II b'- K'akan II b is covered in a fresh water ocean and has no land. It has a nitrogen/oxygen atmosphere. Its water is warmed through volcanic activity. **'K'akan II c'- Home to the K'akanians, this desert moon has almost no water and little sand, since most of the surface is stone. Canyons and mountains fill the harsh deserts. The atmosphere is 90% CO2. Large deposits of pure carbon can be found deep underground. Caves are also common, and the K'akanians evolved amid the dioxidane pools, sulfur crystals, and diamonds. **'K'akan II d- '''This moon has substantial tectonic and volcanic activity. It has a very thick sulfurous atmosphere. It blocks all heat from leaving the planet and often has storms with lightning and deadly acidic rain. **'K'akan II e'''- A rocky and cratered moon of K'akan II. It has no atmosphere. It also has no tectonic activity. **(K'akan II f- This moon has no tectonic activity, and is covered in a thick layer of water ice. It has a nitrogen/oxygen atmosphere. *'Jarulaa Field'- The Jarulaa Field is an asteroid field in a globular shape that formed when two planetoids collided and were annihilated. It is home to an iron mining station. K'akan Beta's gravitational pull often sends objects from here into the inner stellar system. *'K'akan III'- K'akan was once the largest asteroid in the K'akan system, however, when it was caught in K'akan Beta's gravity it began to orbit and became a planetoid. The mining station is coordinated by the colony on K'akan III. *'Jarulaa's Comet'- A comet that comes near K'akan Prime once every 50 GY. *'K'akan Beta'- A brown dwarf star that sends asteroids at K'akan II with its gravity. Biology The K'akan System is home to 4 primal species, 1 sentient species, 3 flora species, 1 microbe species, and 1 energy-based species with a collective near-sentient intelligence. All species on K'akan II c are primarily silicon based. The solvent is dioxidane(hydrogen peroxide). Nothing breathes, and must ingest sulfur in addition to silicon and ammonia. Carbon, water, and oxygen are used in a few specific metabolic reactions, however. Plants use CO2. Genetic information is stored in tight crystalline structures. Also, there are no cells, and all species are technically unicellular. K'akanians proper are also the only species that consumes only minerals not flora and/or fauna. On K'akan II proper, the Gas Giant Glider is made of ice crystals, dust, and iron from pulverized asteroids, mixed with the gases, vapors, and liquids of the planet. This means that it is gelatinous. *'K'akanian Spiral Tree'- A tree with a white and fibrous trunk and corkscrew(smaller at the top than at the bottom). The corkscrew is covered in greenish black moss which performs photosynthesis. The roots are quite small. The tree usually lives on the outskirts of caves. *'K'akanian Web Moss'- This colonial plant is a mat made out of millions of microscopic primals that are colored green/black. Web moss is the basis of K'akanian biotechnology. Web Moss lives primarily in the open. *'K'akanian Tree Fungus'- These massive mushrooms have convex tops and gills beneath the cap. They are light gray with purple/blue gills. Tree Fungi form forests in sulfur-rich areas of caves. *'K'akanian Devourer'- The K'akanian Devourer is microbe that primarily feeds off of individual moss microbes but has been known to attack sentients. It is used in K'akanian biotechnology and is also the inspiration for K'akanian Nanobots. *'Primal K'akanian'- Very similar to a K'akanian, but slightly larger, herbivorous, primal, and somewhat fatter. K'akanians probably evolved from these. *'Desert Squid-' Similar to the K'akanians but several times larger and carnivorous. Their tetacles are also longer, lack horns, are slightly more prehensile, and have suckers on them. Killing a Desert Squid gives great honor to the killer. *'Cave Worm'- Long bilateral worms with a tail fin and two slit-like mouths. They live in shadowy caves and eat K'akanians, who consider them evil. *'Gas Giant Glider'- A convex disk made of slime. It floats up and down in the gas giant. A gelatinous egg hangs from the bottom and drops before hatching into a nymph. *'Starchildren'- Living balls of plasma that feed off heat, light, and radiation. Each is primal but together they are almost sentient. They cannot survive outside of the center of a star, and it has been theorized that they exist within every star in the universe. *'K'akanian'- The only true sentient of the K'akan System has a disk like body with a central bulge. Within the bulge is found the central ganglion, eight auxiliary ganglia, one emergency ganglia, the limbic system, and the cerebral cortex can be found. It also includes the nerve net and a heart similar to that of an insectoid species. The top of the bulge can light up bioluminescence. There are four subspecies defined by the color of the light: Red, White, Yellow, and Green. The sucker-like mouth and anus are found beneath the bulge. There are eight short tentacles with two small horns, an eye, and a ganglion. Reproduction is asexual. Economy The main products are iron, carbon, steel, oxygen, sulfur, diamond, dioxidane, and stone. Each day's profits are divided in two, one half goes to the storerooms, the other is further divided equally into each citizen's bank account. The NaPro is +3%. Society While there is nothing like a family, friendship and even love, is common. K'akanians continue to have a spirit of helping others and mutual well being. In fact, this communal attitude is what drove the K'akanians to sentience. However, criminal behavior and piracy is on the rise. Most denizens of K'akun II c dream of intergalactic exploration and expansion. However, there is a relatively recent isolationist movement. The movement is currently quite weak. There is also a single independent group on K'akan II c, bu this group does not oppose the rest of society on ideological grounds, as they have the same policies as the rest of the K'akanians. Since they are all 100% deaf, they do not have any music, but special massages are the closest analogies to it. The K'akanians have a strong prejudice against laterally symmetrical organisms, due to the Cave Worms. Science is highly praised. Fiction is rarely written, but some have dreamed about carbon based lifeforms on other planet that look like diamond. Government There are four branches: Military, Economic, Judicial, and Helpful. The Military branch provides security for all other branches, police, and a military. The Economic simply divides the money, and has no power. This often leads to corruption. The Judicial interrogates suspects, and a jury decide on a verdict and punishment. Execution is illegal. And the Helpful answers questions, provides aid, handles appeals and K'akanian rights, and cooperates with the Military to provide fire protection, rescue, and first aid. There are also planetary governors and councils. The law never changes and is written in the Legal Doctrine. However, if the doctrine is deemed irrelevant by the majority, it is amended. Religion The K'akanians have for nearly a Million GY worshiped K'akan Prime, K'akan II, and K'akan II c. They also worship extraterrestrial beings that send meteors down, these are also worshiped. Despite this, there is no evidence for any extraterrestrial visitation. This would also mean that any extraterrestrial entient would be considered a god. But coupled with intolerance this would mean that upon first contact with the Helics, a civil war would begin. Since the invention of Packet Telescopy, the black hole, Inatus has been worshiped and studied as a holy destination. The K'akanians have in this way devised a system of time, coordinates, and measures almost identical to the Helic one. The only difference is that it is base eight. Technology The major technological achievements are the Singularity Drive, Biotechnology, Nanotechnology, and Information Packets. A massive network of computers spans the entire system. Information Packets allow for FTL transmissions and telescopes. These packets are packets of energy that are accelerated to the speed of light. Their “shadow” of lower energy moves much faster than light, and is used to transmit information. Telescopes then reflect the shadow back. Biotechnology is the use of genetically modified plants and microbes in order for use in structural, electronic, and mechanical applications. Microscopic robots care for the biotechnology. Ships are 40% electronic, 30% biotechnological, 20% mechanical, and 10% nanotechnological. They also have no cryogenic technology. For this reason, their ships are unable to go through Antheonic Rings. The Singularity Drive generates a singularity and launches it at many times the speed of light in front of the vessel. Since it already has infinite mass, it can't swell. Then the singularity is gravitational lassoed to the front of the ship. To stop, another one is launched at equal speed and distance behind the ship. Then both are deactivated. Maximum Output Drives, essentially beefed up chemical rockets are also used. Ships are shaped like rockets or, in the case of shuttles, flying saucers. A single probe has been launched into the Prime Core. Planetside transportation is mostly done through airships. The K'akan system is also home to 1 inhabited asteroid, 2 space stations, and the Oxygen bridge, a massive vacuum made of 5 rings, 5 vacuums, and 2 colonies that siphons gases out of K'akan II's atmosphere. History K'akanians evolved nearly 10 Million GY ago. By 3 Million GYA they had started to expand their caves through tunnels and the planet's unification also began. Almost 1 Million GYA, they built spires, fortresses and more tunnels. 100,000 GYA, a military dictator created a huge empire. This empire quickly assimilated itself into the planetary community as a whole. By 6,000 GYA only one fortress remained independent. The Legal Doctrine and Constitution were both created at this time. Technology boomed, and within 1,000 years a probe had been launched to the Prime Core, and the Oxygen Bridge was built in another 2,000. By 2 GYA, the current state of technology had developed. Category:K'akan System Category:Basilicus Prime